The concept of devices for tilting a sofa bed between a bed position or a couch position are old in the art. Typically, they use some type of pawl or dog which engages one part of a folding frame with a second part of a folding frame. Generally, these members require gravity to force the pawl or dog into a condition which causes latching between the two parts of the folding frame.
The present invention provides a pair of pivotal legs which, in a first position, are used to support the cantilevered end of one end of a first tiltable pad support member. A user can manually pivot the legs as a unit to a second position where the legs are out-of-the-way and are in engagement with a second tiltable pad support member which enables quick conversion of the futon from the bed position to the couch position. In addition, a pair of rollers allows the pad support members to slide along the frame to allow for laterally positioning the bed or couch against or away from a wall without having to move the frame supporting the tiltable pad support members.